


Sing

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shakespeare, Sonnet, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hears Sherlock sing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> The song Sherlock is singing is Shakespeare's sonnet "Shall I Compare Thee" It's my favorite sonnet and it was amazing to sing in choir. I was asked to sing the piece so I posted it on my tumblr. It's not the whole song nor the whole sonnet as I only sang what I could remember. Please keep in mind that I'm an alto edging into tenor and this song is higher than what I sound good singing.
> 
> http://gaezedkriel.tumblr.com/post/89212014870/okay-heres-the-song-i-was-thinking-of-sherlock

John knew Sherlock was musically talented. It had to be a given, right, since Sherlock could play the violin and compose? He was very good at it. John had lost count of the times he’d woken from a nightmare to Sherlock’s playing, gone downstairs to see the other man with a pencil between his teeth and swaying to the music. Sherlock had never shown him any of his compositions but he often played the gentler ones for John’s nightmares.

John had gotten to the point where he assumed Sherlock just didn’t sing as he’d never heard him. So when he heard a haunting baritone voice accompanying the violin that woke him from his latest nightmare, John thought Sherlock had a radio playing. Unable to get back to sleep, he padded downstairs and stopped, amazed, as Sherlock swayed with the music, singing.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Sherlock sang, voice caressing the words almost as if speaking to a lover. John gasped, drawn forward by the power in that voice. Sherlock stopped, looking up at John with wide eyes and red-tinged cheeks. Something broke and cascaded through John, a warmth and joy he’d been denying.

“Don’t stop, Sherlock, please,” John asked, pulling Sherlock’s head down to kiss his lips softly. “It’s beautiful.”


End file.
